A logic board system may typically include a semiconductor package mounted on a logic board. Decoupling solutions for a logic board system are critical to ensure efficiency and power integrity of the system. In this regard, given the modern trends requiring ever smaller package form factor, a decoupling solution becomes limited at the package level. An option to address this limitation is using capacitors on a logic board system. However, implementing capacitors presents many design considerations, such as tradeoffs needed for the board routing and layer count impact, among others.